Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya
by Amanojaku Miyanoshita
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Hubungan yang sudah rentan antara Naruto dan Hinata hanya karena sebuah kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh Naruto/ apakah Naruto dapat membalikkan keadaan/ ditambah lagi sekarang ada seorang wanita yang akan mengganggu hubungannya/ Keluarga Naruto terungkap di chapter ini. Mind To RnR Again?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou Minna-san Gomenasai aku belum sempet update Fic Only You Can Do It tapi malah bikin Multichap baru lagi :D. Abis lagi gak dapet inspirasinya banget baru setengah tuh Fic. Oke deh simak aja dulu Fic GAJE yang satu ini  
kita ke T K P

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Pendeskripsian gak jelas, alur ngebut dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

* * *

**Happy Read Minna**  
**Chapter 1**  
**RnR yo ?**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan..." panggil seseorang berambut coklat dan memeliki taring menyusul gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berjalan di lorong "...malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Um.. Kurasa tidak. Memang ada apa Kiba?" tanya Hinata tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Nanti malam kita nonton yuk?" ajak Kiba.

"Umm.. Baiklah," Hinata memberikan senyumnya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata, Kiba berlari kebelakang, menari-nari gak jelas dan berteriak-teriak.

Di Kantin

Seorang pria berambut blonde sedang asyik memakan ramennya dan disampingnya teman pria tersebut yang memiliki rambut panjang dikuncir keatas sedang asyik bergelut dengan mimpinya. Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto.. Shikamaru.." datang Kiba dengan berteriak-teriak.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihatlah Kiba sedang berlari kearahnya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat sangat sangaat gembira.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya merasa tidurnya terganggu lalu menatap Kiba "Cih, bocah merepotkan."

"Coba tebak apa yang membuatku bahagia hari ini?" tanya Kiba dengan mimik wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau habis tidur puas tanpa diganggu bocah merepotkan?" timpal Shikamaru tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mendapatkan ramen gratis?" kini Naruto menimpali.

"Tidak"

"Oh atau mungkin kau mendapatkan voucher belanja? Atau makan gratis di kedai Ichiraku? atau-" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kiba yang sudah muak oleh perkiraan mereka berdua.

"Tidak tidak bukan itu. Kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa berpikiran selain makan dan tidur" ujar Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa?. Apa itu lebih enak dari ramen?" tanya Naruto heran. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Ya, tentu saja dia sudah terlelap kembali.

"Cih, bukan. Aku akan nonton sama Hinata nanti malam" ucap Kiba yang terlihat sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk memberitahu pada Naruto (Shikamarunya lagi tidur jadinya gak dianggap).

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penuturan Kiba yang bagi Kiba itu hal yang membuatnya sangat bahagia hari ini. Lalu Naruto meneruskan makan ramennya yang sempat tertunda tanpa memperdulikan yang seolah menunggunya untuk kaget karena mendengar Kiba akan nonton sama Hinata.

"Kau tidak kaget? Atau bilang waw gitu" ucap Kiba dengan gaya alaynya(?).

"eh? Memangnya harus ya?" jawab Naruto linglung.

"Huh, kau ini. Kau tahu? Hinata itu bintang di sekolah ini dan sungguh beruntung orang yang bisa mengajaknya jalan,"

Naruto hanya ngangguk-ngangguk pertanda ia mendengarkan lelaki pecinta anjing itu. Kalau bicara soal Hinata, memang gadis itu adalah primadona di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) hampir semua lelaki menyukainya minus Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sudah cantik, anggun, baik, rendah hati, dan kaya pula. Tapi kalau soal kepribadian dia orang sulit mengucapkan tidak. Jadi, setiap orang yang mengajaknya kencan tidak pernah ditolaknya bila ada waktu kosong asalkan lelaki itu harus lebih dulu dari orang lain untuk mengajaknya kencan.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berambut raven bersama dengan gengnya duduk di meja kantin tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kiba duduk saat ini.

"Lihat Naruto bahkan dari geng merekapun tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Hinata" kiba menunjuk pada orang-orang yang baru datang barusan. Mereka adalah geng yang cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis. Ya, bagaimana tidak terkenal kalau anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang terbilang cukup keren dan cool. Nama geng tersebut adalah Evo yang beranggotakan Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shino ketua dari geng tersebut adalah Sasuke si pantat ayam -ups.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku pernah melihat mereka kencan dengan Hinata."

"Tapi kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka yang jadian dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang hendak menyuapkan ramennya.

"Entahlah, mungkin Hinata menyukaiku hahaha"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kiba membuat Naruto tersedak ramennya. Bagaimana tidak, satu geng yang berisi orang-orang kece saja tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan Hinata, apalagi Kiba.  
**.**

Kuterima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan

.

**Hinata POV**  
Kini kuberjalan pulang menyusuri gang dengan tertunduk lesu. Pedih sekali kalau mengingat cacian-cacian kakak kelasku kepadaku

**Flashback ON**  
"Dasar cewek murahan, sok cantik!" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu pada Hinata sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"M-maksud k-kalian apa?" tanya Hinata yang bingung dengan pernyataan mereka.

"Alah belagak polos lagi!" ujar wanita yang berambut hitam mengambil alih "semua cowok di sekolah ini kau ajak kencan maksudmu apa? Sampai kakak kelas kau kencani dasar cewek murahan, p***k, rendahan, gak punya harga diri" ucap gadis yang sekarang semakin memojokkan Hinata ke dalam gudang.

Tes!

Kini cairan bening menetes dari mata Hinata akibat hinaan kakak kelasnya. Hinata berkencan dengan siapa saja bukan karena dia murahan tapi karena memang dia gadis yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan kencan dikarenakan dia tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi sekarang apa justru dia yang tersakiti.

"Hey lihat kawan-kawan, dia menangis haha" ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kunci saja dia sekarang!" gadis berambut hitam menambahi.

"Iya, ayo!" sahutnya bersamaan.

"J-jangan k-ku-mohon" Hinata memelas dan memeluk salah satu lutut dari gadis tersebut tapi Hinata ditendang hingga terjengkang semakin kedalam gudang. Lalu mereka keluar dan mengunci gudang tersebut dari luar. Terdengar gelak tawa mengejek setelah gudang sekolah terkunci dan terdengar rengekan Hinata yang memohon untuk dikeluarkan.

**Flashback OFF**

**Tes!**

Air mataku tak mampu ku tahan lagi bila mengingat kejadian tadi siang sungguh menyakitkan. Beruntung sekali penjaga sekolah melewati gudang pada sore hari. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin disukai semua pria di sekolah kalau bisa cukup angkatanku saja karena aku berharap dia juga menyukaiku.

Kini rumahku sudah terlihat, hanya tinggal menyebrang saja. Akupun segera mengelap sisa air mataku yang tersisa sambil terus berjalan. Tapi saat ku berada di tengah jalan masih sedang membersihkan air mataku...

**Ckiiitt**

**Brakk**

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja dan mataku semakin kabur hanya terdengar suara Neji yang terus menyebut namaku.

"Hinata-sama"

**End Hinata POV**

Terlihat diantara kerumunan orang di rumah sakit ada satu keluarga yang terlihat gelisah terutama sang kakak sepupu yang sejak tadi menunggu kabar dari Dokter yang sedan merawat adik sepupunya tersebut tapi sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu tidak ada dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Cklek!**

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Keluarga tersebut langsung mendatangi sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya?"

"Ya, kami keluarganya. Cepat katakan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji kembali.

"Lebih baik jangan kita bicarakan di sini"

Sang dokterpun membawa keluarga tersebut yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga ke salah satu ruangan. Lalu dokter menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata secara detail kepada Neji, Hanabi, dan sang kepala keluarga Hiashi.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan sang dokter cantik di depannya ini semua membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan perlahan semuanya meneteskan air mata turut bersedih dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata bahkan Hiashi saja yang biasanya berwajah datar sekarang terlihat meneteskan air mata untuk anaknya walaupun tangisnya tidak separah anak bungsu dan keponakannya.

"H-Hi-nata-sama..hiks.." Neji terus saja terisak.

"Maafkan. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami," tukas dokter yang ber-NameTag Tsunade.

"Nee-chan... hiks kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Nee-chan kenapa bukan aku saja. Nee-chan terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan itu semua," Hanabi merutuki dirinya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** *kecak pinggang sambil melihat keatas* huft akhirnya bisa bikin satu Multichapter lagi. Kira" Reader pada suka gak ya hmm *ngelus" dagu ala Reader pada suka gak nih kalo suka tinggalkan jejak yah karena review kalian adalah semangatku semakin banyak review semakin cepat Miyan update.  
Akhir kata Review yah.

**Pay...Pay...**


	2. Chapter 2

akhirnya Miyan balik lagi :D sebelum dibaca gomen ya kalo kelanjutannya jelek dikarenakan Miyan bikin Fic chapter ini dalam keadaan besok mau UN matematika :D oke dah cekidot :D

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Alur ngebut(masih), Pendeskripsian gak jelas, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

* * *

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di KSHS siswa-siswi beriring-iringan melewati gerbang sekolah yang megah dan bersiap untuk menerima setiap pelajaran yang akan para sensei berikan. Di kelas XI-2 semua siswa-siswi tersebut melakukan aktivitas rutinnya sebelum di mulainya pelajaran seperti ngobrol, bercanda, ada yang dandan dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. tapi ada satu pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu dia mengedarkan mata sapphirenya beberapa kali tapi sepertinya tak ditemukan juga sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Hei Kiba, Hinata mana?" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang duduk di meja.

"Entahlah Naruto," jawab Kiba, dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan bercanda-nya.

"Hei bukankah malam minggu kemarin kau nonton dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena takut tidak terdengar oleh Kiba yang tengah asyik bermain lempar kertas.

"Aku tidak jadi nonton dengannya kemarin. Aduh hei aku sedang berbicara dulu, awas kau" tantang Kiba pada temannya karena terkena lemparan kertas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran karena dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. "Entahlah, kuhubungi berkali-kali nomornya tidak aktif"

"Mungkin dia tidak mau nonton denganmu karena dia takut pada anjingmu itu" sahut Chouji dari bangku sebelah yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hey sembarangan kau bicara, gendut" balas Kiba tersinggung akibat perkataan Chouji.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Jangan-jangan kau suka ya, sama Hinata?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar penuturan Kiba barusan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata

"eh? Ng.. I-itu.. M.."

"Hei Anko-sensei datang!" seru salah satu murid. Semua siswa kelas XI-2 pun bergegas duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Naruto dapat bernafas lega sekarang karena dia telah bebas dari pertanyaan Kiba kepadanya. Tapi kelegaannya itu hanya sesaat karena dia harus menghadapi guru Matematika Anko-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru Killer-nya

**.**

**.**

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar ber-cat putih terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo menggerakkan mata lavendernya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang kebingungan. Setelah dia mengedarkan bola mata indahnya dia menemukan sesosok pria berambut coklat panjang yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Samar-samar sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

"Nii-san?" ucap Hinata setelah mempertajam pandangannya.

Neji menggeliat sesaat untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. "Nghh... Ternyata kau sudah bangun Hinata-sama"

"Aku di mana? Lalu kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan untuk sekolah?" Hinata keheranan setelah menanyakan itu semua tapi Neji malah menunduk.

Neji merasa sangat bersalah, sangat bersalah sekali karena tidak bisa menjaga sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku harus sekolah. Aku tidak mau keting-auw!" Hinata mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi kenapa? Kakinya yang kanan terasa sakit untuk digerakkan dan yang kiri benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. "Nii-san..? Kakiku kenapa?" gumam Hinata.

"Nii-san tolong jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" lirih Hinata.

"Kita sekarang di rumah sakit dan kau tidak sadarkan diri selama satu hari akibat dari kecelakaan itu" lirih Neji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan-lahan memori Hinata kembali. Ya dia ingat, kemarin dia tertabrak sebuah mobil saat menyebrang. Dan kini dia teringat kembali apa yang menyebabkan di tertabrak, menangis. Itu semua membuat Hinata harus mengingat lagi apa yang telah membuatnya menangis. Serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum di jantungnya.

'Beginikah rasanya sakit hati? Selama ini yang ku tahu hanya bahagia,' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Neji bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Neji menatapnya dalam dan langsung memeluknya. Air mata Neji kini tak dapat ditahan lagi untuk tidak tumpah. Hinata juga menangis tapi berbeda dengan Neji. Hinata menangis karena perkataan kakak kelasnya sedangkan Neji menangis karena-nya. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Neji sedang menangis karena Hinata kini masih dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak sepupu.

Hinata melepas pelukan kakaknya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kakak. "K-kakak, kenapa kakak menangis?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat kakaknya menangis. "Lalu kata dokter ada apa dengan kakiku, kak?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji memegang bahu adik sepupunya itu, menatapnya sendu. "Gomenasai Hinata-sama" lirih Neji.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karna tak bisa menjagamu. Dan akibat kecelakaanmu itu kaki kirimu lumpuh." ujar Neji semakin lirih namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Hinata.

Ucapan pria berambut cokelat panjang itu sukses membuat Hinata untuk membulatkan matanya sempurna. "A-ap-pa?"

"Ya. Kata dokter ada beberapa otot syaraf yang putus di kaki kirimu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa menggerakkannya..." ini semua berat sekali di ucapkan. "...dan kemungkinan sembuhnya sangat kecil," Neji menunduk meratapi kegagalannya.

"Sudahlah Neji-nii. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Nii-san kok. Lagipula sepertinya kaki kananku masih bisa digerakkan berarti lukanya tidak terlalu parah bukan?" ujar Hinata berusaha tegar.

"Kaki kananmu hanya patah tulang saja di bagian betis."

"Bagus dong kalau begitu. Berarti aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kaki kananku," lalu Hinata memberikan senyumnya agar Nii-san-nya tidak bersedih atas keadaannya lagi.

Lalu Neji menghambur memeluk Hinata. "Arigatou Hinata-sama. Kali ini aku akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi," Neji tersenyum. Dan Hinata-pun ikut tersenyum dalam pelukan Neji.

"Nii-san..."

"Iya"

"Apa selama aku dirumah sakit, Nii-san tidak pernah pulang?"

Neji tersentak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Huwa... Pantas saja Nii-san bau. Pasti Nii-san belum mandi ya? Hii," ujar Hinata seraya berontak dalam pelukan Neji.

"Iya. Haha tidak apa-apa ini bau kasih sayang kok," Neji menahan tawa tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iiihh Nii-san JOROOKK..."

Di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata, seorang pria dewasa sedang tersenyum melihat candaan mereka.  
**.**

**.**

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua hari berada di rumah sakit Hinata bersikeras untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Tentu saja itu membuat Neji khawatir dengan adiknya yang ingin berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan yang belum sembuh benar. Sudah berkali-kali Neji meyakinkan Hinata atas keinginannya, dan ini pertanyaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Nii-san bawel nih. Tenang saja kan ada ini..." tunjuk Hinata pada kursi roda yang didudukinya. "...aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok jadi Nii-san tidak usah khawatir."

"Tap-" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh Hinata.

"Yasudah aku berangkat!" Hinata sudah ada di dalam mobil dengan melambaikan tangannya ke Neji. "Pak, jalan!" perintahnya pada sopir.

Hinata baru kali ini berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil karena biasanya dia berangkat cukup dengan berjalan kaki ya alasannya karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang menggunakan mobil. Hinata memang orang kaya tapi dia selalu berpenampilan biasa saja kali ini saja kalau tidak dipaksa oleh Neji dia tidak akan berangkat menggunakan mobil.

Hinata telah sampai di KSHS yang ramai dengan murid yang datang ber-iring-iringan. Hinata turun dari mobil dengan bantuan pembantunya yang ikut bersamanya tadi untuk membantu Hinata duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Nah, cukup sampai disini. bibi dan paman pulang saja," perintah Hinata.

Di depan gerbang Hinata mengambil nafas dalam sebelum masuk ke KSHS. "Kami-sama berikanlah kelancaran untuk hari ini," lirih Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang sedang menggerakkan kursi rodanya Kurenai langsung menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san. Kenapa kau sudah masuk? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kurenai yang langsung berjongkok di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku bosan sensei kalau harus di rumah terus, dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran lebih banyak lagi," jawab Hinata dengan memberikan senyumannya.

"Emm," Kurenai mengangguk dan langsung berdiri. "Perlu bantuan nona manis?"

"Err tidak pe-" ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh tiga gadis yang baru saja datang.

"Biar kami saja sensei," ucap mereka sambil terseyum.

"Oh, baiklah kalian memang kakak kelas yang baik," Kurenai memuji mereka bertiga.

"Ya, tentu. Iya kan teman-teman," salah satu gadis itu menyeringai licik pada Hinata yang memandangnya ketakutan.

Merekapun langsung beranjak membawa Hinata memasuki gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata terus saja berdo'a semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi dari waktu itu. Mereka terus saja berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti mereka yang sedang membawa Hinata ke suatu tempat.

"Mau dibawa kemana Hinata, mencurigakan sekali," lirih pemuda itu.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Huft sebenernya Miyan udah berusaha keras buat bikin biar alurnya gak kecepetan tapi emank susah ya bikin kata yang berkesinambungan ya meskipun begitu semangatku disebabkan oleh kalian Reviewers.

Jadi berikan semangat aku terus ya dengan review" kalian meskipun itu flame aku terima koq

Thanks to : Lathifah amethyst-chan, Black Geraldine, Bakuriuspit, Fikuri-sama, Ayumu Hasegawa, , Algojo, . .name

Akhir kata Review lagi yah

**Pay... Pay...**


	3. PDKT Naruto

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Alur ngebut(masih), Pendeskripsian gak jelas, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

Fanfic ini hanya fiktif belaka bila ada kesamaan karakter, Tempat, Alur, Typo semua itu diluar sepengetahuan penulis, dan murni sebagai wacana dalam pelajaran proses kehidupan.

* * *

**Saran: Kalau ingin membaca Fanfiction harus dalam keadaan mood yang baik, kalau bisa tidak sambil melakukan aktivitas lain dipastikan fokus pada story dan dipastikan juga anda bisa membaca:P ini cuma saran Terima Kasih :D  
**

**Happy Reading**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyusuri koridor sekian lama akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah koridor yang sepi tepatnya di koridor bagian belakang sekolah.

"A-pa yang akan kalian lakukan pa-daku?" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ouh... Tidak, kami hanya kangen saja padamu Hyuuga-sama. Iya kan teman-teman?" ejek gadis yang memakai kacamata.

"Kenapa menunduk terus TUAN PUTRI? apa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah cantikmu pada kami?" gadis berambut hitam mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Tuan putri yang malang, kakimu kenapa? Boleh aku pegang?" gadis yang memakai kacamata itu menatap kaki Hinata dengan seringaiannya.

Ketika Hinata ingin menepis tangan gadis berkacamata itu dua gadis lainnya sudah menahan tangan Hinata "Janga-ARGGH!"

"Ya, lebih keras lagi! Habiskan suaramu! Haha" ucap gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah yang menekan kaki Hinata seolah menyemangati agar Hinata terus berteriak.

"Hey kalian hentikan!" bentak pria berambut raven.

"Sa-sasuke?!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan Hinata masih meringis menahan kesakitannya.

"Kenapa? Hn? Kalian takut aku laporkan ini ke Itachi-nii? Iya, kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hah? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Sasuke," Karin mengawali bertekuk lutut pada Sasuke dan dua gadis lainnya mengikuti.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia dan jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi!"

"Baiklah" terlihat wajah kecewa dari gadis-gadis itu. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Um.. Arigatou Sasuke-kun," Hinata tak berani menatap wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon bantu aku untuk ke kelas" Hinata memelas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berjalan dengan orang cacat. Memalukan," cacian Sasuke sungguh membuat hati gadis bermata bak amethyst ini sakit. Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang telah keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha sungguh menyakitkan.  
**.**

**.**

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**  
Sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi aku terus saja memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, orang yang katanya sangat sayang padaku. Tapi apa? Dia membiarkanku ke kelas sendirian karena dia malu berjalan denganku.

Dalam sekejap semuanya sudah berubah orang biasanya mempersilahkanku duduk, mengajakku ke kantin, teman sebangku lenyap. Kemana mereka semua? Apa ini sifat asli laki-laki? Aku benci laki-laki.

**Kriing!  
**  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku tidak yakin akan ada yang mengajakku ke kantin. Tadinya aku berniat untuk bergabung bersama teman perempuan yang sekelas denganku tapi itu semua ku urungkan karena takut mereka semua menolakku karena mereka adalah FansGirl dari geng Evo dan mungkin mereka membenciku karena aku sejak dulu selalu bersama geng tersebut. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan saja.  
**End Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**

**.**

**.**

Yah, beginilah hari-hari Hinata. Semenjak kejadian itu kehidupan Hinata berubah drastis tadinya seorang Hinata yang biasanya dikerumuni para Fans-nya sekarang menjadi Hinata yang penyendiri dan kutu buku sejak saat itu juga dia memutuskan untuk membenci laki-laki. Setiap istirahat dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

Sampai pada suatu hari di perpustakaan seorang gadis bersurai Indigo sedang berusaha meraih buku yang ada di rak atas.

"Ehh... Susah sekali" gerutunya dengan mencoba menyeimbangkan agar tidak jatuh dari kursi roda.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan berkulit tan yang mengambil buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ini!" ujar pria berambut pirang seraya memberikan buku tersebut.

Hinata pun menerimanya dan berlalu. Tapi sebelum Hinata jauh pria tersebut menahan pundaknya.

"Kau seharusnya bilang apa?" dengan tenang Naruto menatap mata amethyst Hinata.

Tersirat kegugupan di wajah Hinata "Terima kasih" ucap Hinata jutek dan berlalu menuju meja yang disediakan untuk membaca.

Naruto mengikuti Hinata dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto terlihat sengaja untuk duduk dihadapan Hinata dan terus memandanginya.

Hinata menurunkan buku yang dibacanya dan balas menatap Naruto tajam "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja pada primadona sekolah ini" tersirat niat jahil di sorotan mata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Hinata yang sedang membaca buku tanpa melihat wajah Naruto. "Aku bukan lagi primadona di sini. Aku hanya gadis biasa"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kalau primadona itu ditentukan dengan kecantikannya? Menurutku kau masih cantik, tidak ada yang berubah," ujar Naruto asal.

**Blush**

Buku yang semula berada diatas meja kini sudah berada di depan wajah si pembaca untuk menutupi Blushingnya. Ya bagaimanapun Hinata itu gadis yang polos. "S-sebaiknya k-kau pergi s-sebelum ku adukan pada penjaga perpus karena k-kau mengganggu ku" ancam Hinata dengan wajah yang masih ditutupi buku.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup?" Naruto menyeringai puas.

Tanpa bicara lagi Hinata langsung membalikkan kursi rodanya dan menjalankannya keluar.

Naruto pun mengikutinya dari belakang dan menelusuri koridor berduaan. Hinata menatap Naruto benci seolah menginginkan Naruto mati saat itu juga.

Ketika sudah dekat kelas akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara. "Apa sih maumu mengikuti ku terus?!" Hinata menatap tajam Naruto.

"Lho siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya ingin ke kelas" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Yasudah, kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Ini juga aku mau masuk, kaunya saja yang menghalangiku"

'Dasar cowok aneh' gerutu Hinata dalam hatinya. Dan Hinata langsung pergi menelusuri koridor yang berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

Sampai bel istirahat tiba Hinata baru sampai ke kelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat suasana yang berbeda di tempat duduknya. Naruto duduk bersamanya.

Baru saja Hinata hendak mengusirnya tapi guru sudah datang dan yang datang itu guru Killer tidak ada alasan dia untuk mengusir Naruto karena memang disitu tidak ada yang menempati. Jam pelajaran pun dimulai dengan perasaan Hinata yang kesal terhadap orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak bocah berambut pirang ini selalu saja membuatnya blushing karena dirinya terus saja diperhatikan dengan mata sapphirenya. Dan yang paling membuatnya gugup dan wajahnya merona hebat karena kata 'Kau manis kalau sedang serius' keluar dari mulutnya sampai-sampai membuatnya salah tingkah.

**Kriing**

Akhirnya bel pulang berkumandang waktu terasa sangat lama bagi Hinata karena harus duduk dengan orang yang selalu membuatnya tersipu malu. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia harus pulang sendiri karena Nii-sannya tidak bisa menjemput dikarenakan ada pendalaman materi. Sebenarnya jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh hanya saja akan terasa sulit kalau harus menyelip di kerumunan pejalan kaki dengan kursi roda. Akhirnya Hinata memilih rute lewat gang-gang kecil yang sepi dari pejalan kaki yah walaupun jaraknya akan semakin jauh dan katanya di jalan itu sering ada kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok preman yang bernama Akatsuki.

Tapi Hinata tidak percaya semua itu karena dia tidak pernah mendengar teman sekolahnya bertemu dengan kelompokan preman itu atau mungkin saja itu alasan teman lelakinya agar bisa pulang bersama Hinata dengan menakut-nakutinya terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya Hinata melewati jalan itu. Tapi ketika Hinata melewati bagian gang yang sangat sepi ada tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket kulit bermotif awan merah dengan warna dasar hitam.

"Hey ada putri cantik," Pria yang memiliki banyak piercieng di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Bukankah kau putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga? Pemilik Hyuuga Advertising," tanya seorang lagi yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan memakai masker.

"Baik, kita mulai darimana Kakuzu? Wajahnya cantik, sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan," ujar pria blonde tersebut pada rekannya yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu.

"K-Kalian m-mau apa? jangan macam-macam atau aku akan berteriak," ancam Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Oh gadis manis kau mau teriak? Silahkan saja. Di sini tidak akan ada yang menolongmu karena tidak ada orang yang lewat sini hahaha," pria yang diketahui bernama Yahiko itu terus saja membelai wajah Hinata.

Lalu Hinata berteriak meminta tolong tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang datang untuk menolongnya. Keringat semakin deras mengucur di wajah cantik Hinata dan samar-samar terlihat bulir bening di sudut mata Hinata. Malangnya Hinata andai saja dia tadi tidak memaksa lewat sini pasti dia akan pulang dengan selamat. Tapi sekarang dia bersama dua orang preman yang sudah akan menjahatinya.

Preman itu mengikat tangan Hinata dan membekap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan lalu mereka menutupi kepala Hinata dengan kantong hitam.

Dua preman itu pun membawa Hinata dengan kursi rodanya dalam keadaan mulut terbungkan . Ketika dua orang itu membelok di gang ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding gang dengan sebelah kakinya ditekuk "Kalian mau ngapain dengan gadis itu?" tanya orang itu.

Ketika mendengarnya Hinata seperti mengenal suara itu. Ya, memang dia mengenalnya suara itu suara yang selalu mengganggunya. lalu Hinata mencoba berteriak tapi sia-sia, hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulutnya 'Naruto-kun... Terima kasih'

"Tentu saja mau bersenang-senang dan akan meminta tebusan kepada Hiashi Hyuuga hahaha" sahut yang berambut jabrik bangga.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?" Naruto pun mendekati dua orang preman itu.

'APA?!' Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan orang yang ia harap akan menolongnya. Lemas sudah tubuh Hinata dia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bukan orang baik-baik. Tidak ada harapan lagi bahwa dia akan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Air mata yang tadinya terhenti karena merasa akan ada orang yang menolongnya kini mengalir lagi karena orang yang akan menolongnya adalah orang yang akan menjahatinya.

"Coba kulihat! seberapa cantik dia," Naruto berjongkok di depan kursi roda Hinata dan membuka kantong hitam yang menutupi kepala Hinata. "Wah, pilihan yang bagus," Naruto menciumi leher Hinata sampai ke telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Nngh... Mmmh..." desah Hinata terus memberontak dan memandang Naruto penuh kebencian.

Naruto tidak menutup kepala Hinata lagi dan langsung ke belakang kursi roda Hinata. "Kalau begitu ayo. Biar aku yang mendorong kursi rodanya" ujar Naruto yang dijawab deheman kedua preman Akatsuki ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki? Apa Naruto punya rencana? Atau itu ternyata bukan Naruto yang asli? Saksikan saja kelanjutannya di Chapter 4

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Bagaimana Minna-san? Apakah makin GAJE. Gomen kalau begitu. Kalau ada unek-unek yang mau disampaikan silahkan Review. Berikan saran/flame kalian. Jujur saja Miyan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya di Flame kasar kalau Flame lembut sih sering *orang pe'a* hihi

kalau masalah update tergantung Review. kalo review banyak updatenya juga Miyan jadi semangat :D

**Thanks For: Guest: **ini gimana udah agak panjang belum.

**lavender sapphires chan, Black Geraldine, LavenderSun, naqyu-qyu-qyu, Eiji Namikaze, Daehyuk Shin, Mira Misawaki, Guest  
**(saran aja sih sebaiknya yang gak punya akun kalau Review kasih nama yah diatasnya biar gampang say Thanksnya)

Akhir kata Review lagi yah

**Pay... Pay...**


	4. PDKT Naruto 2

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Alur ngebut(masih), Pendeskripsian gak jelas, Feelnya gak dapet, Sinetron(banget) dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

Fanfic ini hanya fiktif belaka bila ada kesamaan karakter, Tempat, Alur, Typo semua itu diluar sepengetahuan penulis, dan murni sebagai wacana dalam pelajaran proses kehidupan.

* * *

**Disarankan Kalau ingin membaca Fanfiction harus dalam keadaan mood yang baik, kalau bisa tidak sambil melakukan aktivitas lain dipastikan fokus pada story dan dipastikan juga anda bisa membaca:P ini cuma saran Terima Kasih :D  
**

**Happy Reading**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang yang teduh ini terlihat lima orang yang sedang menyusuri gang-gang kecil nan sempit. Di barisan depan tiga orang bertampang sangar dan dibelakangnya satu pemuda berambut pirang dengan membawa satu wanita cantik yang menggunakan kursi roda.

Ketika kelimanya sampai di sebuah pertigaan ternyata dua orang dibelakangnya memisahkan diri. Yang tiga orang preman itu ke kanan dan pemuda berambut pirang dengan gadis yang didorongnya ke kiri.

Tak lama kemudian sebelum mereka berpisah jauh salah satu preman itu menyadari kalau dua pemuda dibelakangnya tidak mengikutinya. "Oi Naruto, markas kita kesini," ujar salah satu preman yang memiliki banyak piercieng dan menghampiri Naruto yang berbeda arah dengannya dua temannya mengikuti dibelakang.

Naruto membalikkan badannya "Oh, benarkah? Tapi sayang, aku tidak mau mampir ke tempat menjijikan itu," Naruto berkacak pinggang seolah menantang mereka bertiga.

"Lalu kita mau bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu dimana?" tanya sang leader Akatsuki, lagi.

"Hey,siapa yang kau sebut kita, hah? Aku tidak akan membaginya dengan kalian,"Naruto kemudian kembali membawa Hinata arah yang tadi dia tuju.

Sang leader yang tidak bisa terima lalu mengejar Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu meraih pundak Naruto "Tapi Naruto, itu hasil kejahatan terbaik kami," ujarnya dengan sedikit memelas karena merasa anak buahnya tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala. Kalau begitu akan kupecahkan kepala kalian," Naruto mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat besar sehingga membuat leader berambut pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

Leader akatsuki itu mundur beberapa langkah dan meneguk ludahnya. Sampai dia menubruk seseorang yang ternyata dua anak buahnya. "Ayo kita pulang,"ajaknya pada anak buahnya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kalau kau mau silahkan ambil saja."

Sedangkan anak buahnya yang berambut pirang terang bertanya-tanya kenapa leadernya mengalah pada bocah itu. "Lho? Kenapa Leader memberikan tambangemas kita?" bisiknya.

"Sudah, ayo turuti saja apa kata Leader!" kini yang memakai masker angkat bicara dan agak ngeri juga melihat Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana dia dikalahkan oleh pemuda itu dan lagi saat dia mengadu pada Leader. Dan Leader membantunya dengan ke-enam saudaranya tapi itu tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Naruto dan malah berakhir dirumah sakit dengan keadaan sekarat.

Setelah preman-preman itu pergi Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk menahan tangisnya mungkin ikut dengan tidak ikutnya kelompok Akatsuki sama saja karena dia akan kehilangan kehormatannya, mungkin setidaknya dia merasa agak sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak akan ada yang meminta uang tebusan pada ayahnya. Tak lama berjalan tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti di gang yang tidak kalah sepinya dengan yang sejak tadi dilewatinya dan parahnya lagi itu di depan rumah kosong hati Hinata semakin tak karuan. Naruto melepaskan kain yang sedari tadi membungkam mulut Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun padaku," Hinata memelas dengan derai air mata yang berlinang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Heh?, siapa yang mau melakukan macam-macam padamu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"T-t-tapi tadi? Lalu kenapa kau b-berhenti disini?" tanya Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata sedangkan wajahnya semakin didekatkannya ke wajah Hinata "Aku... Hanya mauu... Mennn..."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat pada wajahnya. Hinata blushing"..."

Ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata akhirnya Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya "...nanyakan alamat rumah-"

**PLAK!**

Tangan Hinata sukses meninggalkan bercak tangan berwarna merah di pipi bergaret tiga Naruto. Ternyata tangan Naruto yang kepinggang Hinata adalah untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Hinata tapi ketika tali dilepas Hinata refleks menampar Naruto.

"Aduh kenapa malah ditampar sih? Memangnya salah ya, kalau aku minta alamatmu? Aduh," Naruto memundurkan kembali wajahnya.

"Eh? Ng... Un-tuk apa kau me-menanyakan alamatku?" tanya Hinata gugup sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ya untuk mengantarmu pulang. Memangnya kau mau pulang sendirian? Aku takut preman tadi menculikmu lagi," Naruto masih mengusap-usap jejak tangan di pipinya.

Sorot mata perhatian Naruto ternyata sanggup membuat Hinata terhenyak beberapa saat 'Naruto tampan sekali' lamunan Hinata diakhiri oleh sebuah tangan yang melambai-lambai di hadapannya. 'ah? Apa-apaan aku ini. Masa aku suka sama orang super menyebalkan dan mesum ini sih, tidak mungkin' batin Hinata menolak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Lalu Hinata memberitahu alamat rumahnya dan segera Naruto membawanya ke rumah karena takut dikira membawa Hinata kemana-mana.

Sesampainya di rumah eh? Lebih tepatnya mungkin istana keluarga Hyuuga ternyata sudah disambut oleh Kakak sepupu Hinata yang berambut coklat.

"Kau bawa kemana Hinata-sama, hah?" Neji mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Huh, kakak dengan adiknya ternyata tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama tukang marah-marah. Hei Hinata bisa kau jelaskan padanya," ucap Naruto dengan tenang walaupun sekarang badannya sudah terangkat dari pijakannya.

"Iya Nii-san, dia tadi sudah menculikku dan melakukan hal kurang ajar padaku," Hinata menyeringai licik pada Naruto yang masih dicengkram oleh Neji.

Kata-kata Hinata membuat Neji semakin menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tercengang mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Tapi itu hanya sementara lalu Naruto menyeringai karena mempunyai rencana balas dendam pada Hinata 'Awas kau ya.'

Neji melempar Naruto keluar gerbang setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neji kalau saja tidak dilerai oleh Hinata mungkin itu akan berlangsung sampai dengan wajah yang babak belur Naruto tetap tersenyum terutama pada Hinata yang masih terlihat dibalik gerbang sepertinya Hinata tersenyum puas melihat keadaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya "Sampai nanti malam ya, Hinata," ujarnya sambil lalu.

Hinata menaikan alisnya sebelah. Heran melihat kelakuan Naruto padahal sudah babak belur tapi kenapa malah kelihatan senang. Sedangkan Neji men-deathglare Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto, Hinata dan Neji masuk kedalam rumahnya padahal ada hal yang akan terjadi nanti malam oleh Naruto tapi Hinata menganggap itu semua hanya bualan saja.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Pada malam hari di sebuah rumah tepatnya di kamar yang berada di lantai dua seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang membolak-balik buku pelajaran tampaknya gadis itu sedang mencari bacaan yang dapat mengisi pertanyaan yang tertulis dibuku tulisnya.

Matanya bersinar terang ketika melihat uraian yang dapat ia tulis akhirnya ditemukan. Dengan segera ia menyalinnya ke buku tulisnya. "Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. PR yang cukup sulit ternyata," Desah Hinata setelah mengerjakan PRnya dia mengambil sebuah buku bercover warna lavender yang cukup tebal dari laci dimeja belajarnya dan meletakkannya di meja untuk menggantikan buku pelajaran yang ada di mejanya tadi.

Lembar demi lembar dibaliknya mencari lembaran yang belum diisinya hari ini. Setelah menemukan lembaran yang kosong ia mulai menorehkan tintanya di lembaran kosong tersebut dari mulai menuliskan tanggal hari ini dan mulai menuliskan kata-kata.

* * *

_Dear, Diary_  
_Apa yang terjadi hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang monoton tidak ada yang menarik hanya saja hari ini sedikit berbeda karena ada orang yang selalu menggangguku orangnya sangat menyebalkan walaupun menyebalkan jujur senyum dan tatapannya berkali-kali membuatku tersipu terutama saat dia memuji diriku ow, mungkin wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat itu dia sangat berbeda. Walaupun aku membenci lelaki tapi kurasa dialah satu-satunya yang berbeda yah kurasa lebih banyak kejelekannya daripada kebagusannya. Ah apa-apaan diriku ini kenapa aku mengotori buku diaryku dengan menuliskan tentangnya. ih aku benci lelaki sampai kapanpun._

* * *

Hinata telah selesai menulis curhatan hari ini di buku diary-nya dengan expresi wajah yang berubah-ubah pertama sedih, lalu merona, dan yang terakhir kesal. Kini Hinata sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ala cherrybelle. Tanpa Hinata sadari dia telah melamun. Tenggelam dalam lamunan dan membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja dia alami membuatnya merona dan senyam-senyum sendiri sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Heh? Senyum-senyum sendiri, merona, dan kesal sendiri apa itu kebiasaanmu setiap malam?" ujar Naruto yang sedang santai di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"S-se-sejak ka-pan kau... disi-tu?" Hinata bukannya menunjukkan mimik wajah yang marah tapi malah merona mengingat kalau orang yang sejak tadi dipikirannya kini ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak kau belajar," kata Naruto santai sambil mengagumi betapa indahnya kamar Hinata yang dihiasi beberapa foto-foto, boneka dan barang-barang wanita lainnya.

Mata lavender Hinata membelalak dengan sempurna karena Naruto ternyata sudah disini dari sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu karena Hinata memulai belajar sejak pukul 18.25 dan sekarang jam dinding menunjukan pukul 19.57 dan Hinata yakin kalau Naruto melihat semua yang dia lakukan selama menulis dairy.

"B-berarti ka-kau melihat..."

"Ya, aku melihat semua tingkahmu. Hei kasurmu ini empuk sekali," Naruto melompat-lompat diatas kasur Hinata.

"Hentikan! Dan pergi dari sini atau aku akan memanggil Tou-san dan Nii-san ku untuk memukulimu?" ancam Hinata dan mulai perlahan mendekati pintu.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melompat-lompat sekarang berhenti karena ancaman Hinata. Tapi Naruto malah tiduran di kasur Hinata dan memejamkan matanya "Silahkan saja kalau ada. Aku tahu kalau kau disini hanya berdua dengan security. Tou-sanmu belum pulang kerja, Nii-sanmu sedang jalan dengan pacarnya pembantumu sudah pada pulang dan security itu sedang tidur sekarang. Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa keluar karena kunci kamarmu ada padaku sekarang hehehe," kata Naruto santai.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Hinata segera memeriksa sakunya ternyata benar kuncinya sudah ada pada Naruto dan kini dia tidak akan bisa keluar kamar karena pintu kamarnya sudah sejak tadi ia kunci karena takut ada orang yang memergokinya sedang menulis diary tapi malah orang yang ditulis di diary lah yang memergokinya sedang menulis diary dengan expresi wajah bermacam-macam yang cukup membuat Hinata malu saat ini.

Naruto memicingkan sebelah matanya dan menangkap sekumpulan kertas yang berupa buku masih tergeletak di meja belajar Hinata. Naruto lalu bangkit menuju meja yang terletak dekat pintu tempat dimana Hinata sedang menyendiri ketakutan dengan kursi rodanya.

"Mau kemana kau? Mundur! atau aku akan... Menghajarmu," Hinata mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu kalau yang Naruto tuju bukan dirinya melainkan sesuatu yang ada di meja belajarnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan ancaman Hinata dia terus saja berjalan semakin dekat membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ketika sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tangan Naruto terulur untuk mengambil buku yang posisinya tepat disamping Hinata.

'Lho? Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?' huwaa ternyata Hinata berharap Naruto melakukan sesuatu padanya. Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan memlihat Naruto sedang membuka sebuah buku sambil berdiri di depannya.

'Buku apa itu?' tanya Hinata dalam hati sambil memperjelaskan pandangannya pada buku yang dibaca oleh Naruto.

Hinata menbelakakkan ketika menyadari kalau buku yang dibaca Naruto adalah buku diary-nya tiba-tiba tawa Naruto pecah setelah membaca beberapa bagian dari buku itu. Hinata dengan sigap mencoba merampas buku tersebut dari tangan Naruto, tapi itu dapat dihindari oleh Naruto.

Naruto memulai lagi kegiatan membacanya yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh sang pemilik buku tersebut. Tapi ketika Naruto sedang asyik membaca "Aaaarrgghh, kakiku" Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika ia merasa sebuah roda sedang menggilas kakinya. "Aaa... A-ampun Hinata..." Naruto kini berjongkok memegangi kaki kirinya yang masih dilindas oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kembalikan buku diaryku dan..." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto telah mengembalikan diary Hinata. "...memohonlah seperti ini 'Tuan putri Hinata Hyuuga yang cantik, baik, lucu, imut-imut bak bidadari surga, tolong lepaskan kaki hamba.' ayo cepat, atau kakimu tak akan kulepaskan?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan sombongnya.

Naruto sweatdrop sesaat 'Hee? Cantik-cantik kok narsis banget sih' batin Naruto.

"Cepat! Jangan sampai kakimu nanti gepeng duluan," Hinata tak menatap Naruto sedikitpun dia masih bertahan dengan posisi angkuhnya.

"B-baiklah. Tuan-aww putri Hinata Hyuuga yang cantik, lucu, baik bak bidadari surga, kumohon lepaskan kakiku-aw," kata Naruto mengikuti kata-kata Hinata dengan susah payah karena menahan kesakitannya.

"Imutnya mana?"

"ARGH! Iya, yang imut juga kumohon lepaskan," Naruto meringis ketika Hinata lebih menekan kaki Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata pun memajukan kursi rodanya untuk melepaskan kaki Naruto yang telah dilindasnya. Hinata menaruh bukunya kembali kedalam laci meja belajarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang duduk di kasur Hinata melepas sendal yang tadi dipakainya dan menaikan sebelah kakinya ke atas kasur meratapi punggung kakinya yang memerah lecet dan berdenyut-denyut. Hinata memandangnya tidak tega juga melihat keadaan kaki Naruto yang sedang sekarat(?)

"Biar ku ambilkan kotak P3K, kembalikan kuncinya!" perintah Hinata dan Naruto langsung memberikannya.

Hinata pun keluar untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Terlihat senyuman di bibir Naruto setelah Hinata keluar. Dugaan Naruto benar, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Naruto yang terluka begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata tahan dengan melihat penderitaan orang lain apalagi dialah penyebabnya. Di sekolah saja dia terkenal dengan gadis yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata tidak, mungkin hanya satu hal saja yang selalu ia katakan tidak, yaitu kepada orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya itupun dia menolaknya dengan kata yang sehalus-halusnya agar ia tidak melukai perasaan orang tersebut.

Naruto berbaring di kasur Hinata dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tan-nya. Author pikir sih Naruto itu udah gila tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri karena senang mendapatkan perhatian Hinata.

Terdengar suara kursi roda yang perlahan mendekat. Naruto kembali dengan posisinya tadi. Ternyata Naruto seperti itu hanya akting belaka untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. Yah bagaimanapun juga Naruto itu lelaki kalau hanya luka lecet-lecet saja sih bukan apa-apa.

Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa kotak P3K dan satu wadah air panas untuk mencuci lukanya. Dengan sangat perlahan Hinata membasuh luka Naruto layaknya seorang anak yang sedang membasuh kaki ibunya. Hinata mulai memberikan obat pada lukanya dan memberi perban. Lukanya memang tidak serius tapi Hinata takut luka itu bercampur debu dan kotoran yang dapat menyebabkan infeksi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu manis saat serius memperban kakinya. Hinata merasa kalau dia sedang diperhatikan, benar saja ketika Hinata mendongakan kepalanya tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata mereka bertemu dan Hinata bisa melihat jelas senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, cowok mesum!" sebenarnya Hinata malu, malu bila Naruto melihat wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

Baru saja Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebuah tangan berkulit tan mengangkat dagunya. Membuat Hinata menatap manik sapphire Naruto dengan jelas.

Naruto menurunkan sebelah kakinya. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata hendak berontak tapi dengan menatap mata sapphire itu dia menjadi tenang. Seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata indah itu ketika Naruto memejamkan matanya Hinata mengikutinya. Naruto semakin mendekati wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat merah dan ketika Naruto memiringkan kepalanya Hinata juga mengikutinya hanya saja arahnya berlawanan. Mulut keduanya semakin dekat hampir bersentuhan dan...

Suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi membuat keduanya membuka matanya kembali dan suasana yang Naruto ciptakan hancur sudah. Naruto mendecak dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Kaa-chan-nya.

Naruto menekan satu-satunya tombol yang berwarna hijau pada Keypad ponselnya. "Mo-"

"KAU DIMANA?! SAMA SIAPA?! SEDANG APA? APA KAMU TIDAK TAHU INI JAM BERAPA?! CEPAT PULANG ATAU KAU AKAN KAA-CHAN KUNCI DI LUAR DAN KAU TIDUR DI JALANAN DENGAN GELANDANGAN! KAU DENGAR ITU NARUTO?!" setelah mengomel pada anaknya, Kushina langsung mengakhiri telponnya.

Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Untung saja yang jadi anaknya itu aku. Coba kalau orang lain seminggu saja sudah pasti mengalami gangguan telinga," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kejadian 'hampir' ciuman tadi Hinata masih mematung dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja 'hampir' terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya mungkin akan direbut oleh orang yang selalu mengganggunya kalau saja tidak ada yang menelpon Naruto barusan.

Naruto segera pamit pulang pada Hinata tapi dia tidak bergeming. Naruto ke jendela tempatnya masuk tadi untuk pulang. Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika kakinya sudah menjulur keluar dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Akan kupastikan di lain kesempatan aku akan menyelesaikan yang 'tadi'," perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali ke dunianya. Lalu Naruto langsung melompat keluar.

"Na-naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata.

**.**  
** .**  
** Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan  
.**  
** .**

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Hinata ceria pada semua anggota keluarganya yang sedang menunggu di meja makan. Hinata lalu menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Hanabi sedangkan Neji dan Hiashi mereka duduk di hadapan Hinata

"Sepertinya ada yang ada yang berbeda pagi ini," Hanabi melirik ke Nee-chan-nya membuka percakapan.

"Iya. Apa karena orang yang semalam datang? Siapa dia, Hinata?" tambah Neji menginterogasi Hinata.

Semuanya tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Neji, terutama orang yang ditanya yaitu Hinata. Sang kepala keluarga menatap Hinata tajam menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hah? D-dari-mana Nii-san tau?" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Itu tidak penting. Jawab! Siapa dia? Dan dari keluarga mana dia berasal? Atau Tou-san takkan mengizinkan kau keluar lagi," kini sang kepala keluarga angkat bicara.

Hiashi memang sangat tidak mengizinkan anak-anaknya bergaul sembarangan apalagi dengan keluarga yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keluarganya semenjak istrinya meninggal, dia tidak bisa mengawasi anak-anaknya dengan menyeluruh dia tidak ingin anaknya salah gaul dan menjadi anak yang tidak benar ataupun kehilangan anaknya. Walaupun di hadapan anak-anknya beliau terlihat masa bodo tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya.

"Ng... I-itu... Umm.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Waduh gomen Miyan telat lagi update abisnya Miyan pusing banget dah 3 minggu nyari kerjaan kesana-kesini tapi gak dapet-dapet (lah?) OK! Bagaimana minna-san apa sudah agak panjang? Tapi Miyan rasa fic ini tidak berstandar untuk dibaca deh. Makin gak jelas aja soalnya. Oia penulisan diary apa bener begitu? Hahaha gomen, soalnya Miyan gak pernah nulis diary jadi gak tau penulisa diary kayak gimana.

Kalau ada saran dan unek-unek yang mau disampaikan silahkan.

**Thanks To: Guest, Ayzhar, Daehyuk Shin, Black Geraldine, abiputraramadhan, Mira Misawaki, tikathequin, yuliee **

**Manguni:** udah tau jawabannya kan?**  
**

**Bhiri:** kalau yang ini?

**Ayzhar:** khu khu khu Neji-nii juga udah nyaranin. emang Authornya tega badai sama Hinata :( yah jangankan tiap minggu kalau banyak yang minat baca trus Review juga Miyan bisa update 3 hari sekali :D

Satu lagi Miyan itu cowok bukan cewek koq banyak yang ngira Miyan itu cewek yah apa karena tulisan Miyan yang lebay ini? apa karena nama akunnya? Miyan gak ada lagi stok nama jepang yang bagus sih jadi pake nama yang ini :D

**Yang Login Silahkan Periksa PM masing-masing**

Masih sudikah minna-san mereview?

**Pay... Pay...**


	5. Pernyataan

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Chapter 5  
**

**INI SENGAJA MIYAN LETAKAN DI AWAL KARENA MASIH ADA AJA YANG MANGGIL MIYAN PAKE SUFFIX CHAN KAN MIYAN UDAH BILANG KALAU MIYAN ITU COWOK, BUKAN CEWEK JADI KALO MASIH ADA AJA YANG BILANG MIYAN INI CEWEK MIYAN BAKAL MOGOK NULIS** #manyun-manyun:(

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Alur ngebut(masih), Pendeskripsian gak jelas, Feelnya gak dapet, Sinetron(banget) dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

Fanfic ini hanya fiktif belaka bila ada kesamaan karakter, Tempat, Alur, Typo semua itu diluar sepengetahuan penulis, dan murni sebagai wacana dalam pelajaran proses kehidupan.

* * *

**Disarankan Kalau ingin membaca Fanfiction harus dalam keadaan mood yang baik, kalau bisa tidak sambil melakukan aktivitas lain dipastikan fokus pada story dan dipastikan juga anda bisa membaca:P ini cuma saran Terima Kasih :D  
**

**Happy Reading**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya, akan Tou-san cari tahu," kini pandangannya pada Hinata mulai santai.

"Tidak perlu. Dia itu Naruto, orang yang bertemu dengan Nii-san kemarin sore. Aku baru kenal dengannya jadi, aku tidak tahu asal-usulnya dan kurasa Tou-san tidak perlu mencari tahu asal-usulnya karena dia bukan siapa-siapaku," ungkap Hinata panjang lebar. Ia berusaha rileks agar Tou-sannya bisa percaya. Hinata tidak ingin Hiashi mencari tahu orang yang mendekatinya karena dengan itu pasti Hinata akan terus di intai oleh orang-orang utusan Tou-sannya dan itu membuat Hinata risih.

"Lalu, kenapa dia masuk kamarmu?" tanya Neji datar.

Hinata kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Neji bagaimana bisa dia tahu kejadian semalam dengan sangat detail padahal Hinata yakin sekali kalau dirumah itu tidak ada siapapun semalam.

"Dia hanya orang pengganggu, jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak semalam," Hinata tahu menjurus kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Iya Nii-san percaya kau. Oh, iya ini untukmu," Neji menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang seukuran ibu jari.

"Ini apa Nii-san?" Hinata menerima benda tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"Tekan saja tombol yang merah," lalu Hinata menekan tombol yang berwarna merah dan terdengarlah percakapan Naruto dan Hinata semalam. "Nii-san memasangkan alat ke antingmu semalam agar Nii-san bisa memantaumu dari jauh dan bisa mendengar apa yang kau dengar. Dan itulah hasilnya rekamannya, sepertinya itu bagus untuk kenang-kenangan," ungkap Neji.

Hinata lalu menekan tombol merah benda itu dan membuat rekaman yang berputar segera berhenti. "Aku tidak butuh ini," Hinata melepaskan alat pemancar di antingnya dan meletakkannya kedua benda tersebut di samping piringnya dekat Hanabi.

Hanabi melirik benda itu sebentar dan langsung mengajak semua orang untuk memulai acara sarapannya. Sepertinya Hanabi merencanakan sesuatu setelah melihat benda perekam yang Hinata letakkan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Neji berpamitan kepada pamannya, Hiashi. Dan disusul kedua adik sepupunya. Kemudian mereka berangkat bersama-sama dalam satu mobil.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak senang dengan menggendong seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan pernikahan dan ini adalah malam pertamanya.

"A-aku mandi d-duluan ya, Naruto-kun?" ujar gadis itu malu, yang kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang king sizenya.

"Tidak usah. Kita langsung saja ke puncak acara, aku sudah tidak sabar. Cepat, lepas gaunmu" Naruto dengan cepat melepas pakaian formalnya yang dikenakan untuk pernikahan tadi di depan Hinata.

"T-tapi N-naruto-kun a-ak-" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika Naruto yang sudah telanjang dada menbaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah kala Naruto sudah menindihnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tuh sudah tidak sabar. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. _Because I Love You..._" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"_I Love You Too_, Naruto-kun..." kini Hinata memejamkan matanya dan siap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya.

Ketika wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi Naruto membuka matanya kembali "HUWAAA!" Naruto melompat mundur dari ranjang. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Turunlah dari kasur Naruto seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dengan tompel di pipi kirinya tapi berambut indigo panjang. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang terus saja mundur sampai terbentur pintu.

Naruto berusaha membuka pintu tersebut tapi pintu itu tidak terbuka. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia masuk mengunci pintu tersebut dan melempar kuncinya sembarangan ia berpikir agar Hinata tidak akan bisa kabur tapi kini malah dia yang ingin kabur. Sedangkan wanita itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Anata, katanya kau sudah tidak sabar. Ayo kita lakukan," wanita itu kini semakin dekat saja dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, kau bukan Hinata. Aku tidak suka tante-tante," kini Naruto sudah benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Ia terduduk lemas pasrah akan takdirnya yang akan diperkosa tante-tante.

"Naruto..." wanita itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mulut berlipstick merah ngejreng yang sedang mengerucut sekarang ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak!"

"Naruto!"

**BRAK!  
**  
"Tidak! Pergi kau, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak suka tante-tante," Naruto membuka matanya. Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di atas meja orang yang duduk di belakang tempat duduknya. Ia tidak sadar kalau di hadapannya seorang guru wanita tengah berkacak pinggang menahan amarahnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriak guru berambut pendek itu dengan kata yang penuh penekanan.

Naruto yang baru sadar akan situasi di sekitarnya sontak turun dari meja dan duduk kembali. "Hai Anko-sensei, apa kabar?" oh, sungguh basa-basi yang tidak menguntungkan tapi malah membuat Anko semakin murka.

"Berdiri di depan! Cepat!"

Dengan segera Naruto berdiri di depan dengan menghadap meja yang diduduki Hinata. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri senang melihat kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ternyata masih tetap cantik dan bukan tante-tante yang ada di mimpinya.

Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi membuat Naruto lega karena hukumannya telah berakhir. Tapi tidak semudah itu Naruto di panggil ke ruang guru untuk menemui Anko.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, tepatnya di perpustakaan Hinata sedang memegang buku tapi untuk kali ini buku itu tidak dibacanya karena dia sedang fokus mendengar gadis-gadis di belakangnya sedang ngerumpi(?).

"Aduuh kira-kira Naruto-kun di apakan yah oleh Anko-sensei?"

"Ya, mudah-mudahan saja tidak kenapa-kenapa. Eh Amaru, kau tahu tidak, Anko-sensei kan perawan tua jangan-jangan Naruto-kun malah dipaksa menikah dengan Anko-sensei lagi. Huwaa..."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar percakapan mereka 'Ternyata orang gagal dan mesum seperti dia punya FansGirl juga, ya walaupun cuma dua orang kurasa,' Hinata menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan buku yang lumayan besar dan tebal.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan berwarna tan yang menyingkirkan buku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah Hinata. Terlihatlah jelas cengiran lima jari sang pemilik tangan tan tadi.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto yang muncul dihadapan Hinata.

"Ah itu Naruto-kun!" dua gadis dibelakang Hinata kini menghampiri Naruto dan duduk dikedua sisinya.

Gadis yang berambut perak memegangi wajah Naruto memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memeriksa apa Naruto terluka. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

Gadis satunya yang berambut merah ikut angkat bicara "Apa jangan-jangan Anko-sensei memaksamu untuk menikahinya?"

"Apa-apaan sih kalian, sudah pergi sana aku sedang ingin bicara dengan Hinata," lalu kedua gadis berikat kepala itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan kini di perpustakaan hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. "Hinata, aku mau bicara denganmu di kantin. Ayo kita ke kantin?"

"Tidak mau. Kalau memang ingin bicara disini saja," Hinata menarik kembali buku yang sedari tadi di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah. Begini Hinata tadi aku dihukum oleh Anko-sensei untuk mengerjakan soal," sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah memotongnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" potong Hinata yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kan kau tahu sendiri kalau bidang Matematika aku kurang bis-,"

"Tepatnya tidak bisa sama sekali," potong Hinata, lagi.

"Ah iya terserah kau sajalah, jadi tolong ajarkan aku pelajaran Matematika ya? Nanti malam aku kerumahmu," ujar Naruto sedikit memelas.

Hinata menyingkirkan bukunya sebentar untuk menatap Naruto "Tidak bisa," lalu Hinata kembali membaca bukunya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Naruto mengunjungi rumahnya nanti malam.

Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dan Hinata langsung menjelaskannya kalau Neji tahu kalau malam itu Naruto menyantroni(?) rumahnya. Negoisasi pun terjadi antara Naruto yang bersi keras memaksa untuk Hinata mengajarkan padanya pelajaran Matematika, dan Hinata yang tidak mau kalau belajar dirumahnya.

Setelah sekian lama bernegoisasi akhirnya ditemukan juga jalan keluarnya dan tentu menguntungkan di kedua belah pihak. Tak lama bel tanda habisnya istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto dan Hinata pun memasuki kelas bersama dan siap menghadapi pelajaran berikutnya.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

"Tadaima!" sapa Naruto lantang.

Sesuai kesepakatan yang disepakati Naruto dan Hinata di sekolah tadi kini Hinata ikut Naruto ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Hinata pun membuntuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Rumah Naruto memang tidak semewah dan sebesar rumahnya tapi rumah Naruto terkesan nyaman dengan hiasan-hiasan yang lumayan bagus dan di kanan-kiri koridornya terpampang pintu shoji yang mungkin dibaliknya adalah ruangan-ruangan. Hinata dikagetkan oleh pekikan Naruto yang memanggil Kaa-sannya. Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang memasuki ruangan di sebelah kanan koridor.

"Kaa-san, kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kaa-sannya yang memiliki rambut merah sepinggul yang sedang menutupi wajahnya di meja makan.

Ketika wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata 'cantik' tapi sayangnya saat ini dia sedang menangis sepertinya dia menangis dikarenakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan terlihat sekali dari mimik wajahnya saat dia menatap Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun mengerti kalau yang hendak dibicarakan mereka berdua bersifat sangat pribadi dan Naruto langsung mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya, Naruto balik lagi ke dapur untuk berbicara pada ibunya. Kamar Naruto terlihat rapi tidak seperti kamar lelaki pada umumnya atau mungkin saja kamar ini baru saja dibereskan oleh ibunya. Hinata melihat-lihat foto Naruto, tapi dari sekian banyak foto, Hinata menyadari kalau ada yang tidak ada di semua foto tersebut, Ayah. Ya, hanya ayah Naruto yang tidak ada di antara semua foto yang ada.

Akhirnya Naruto datang dari balik shoji dengan cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan menurut Hinata. Dan merekapun memulai acara belajar bersamanya ah, tepatnya belajar mengajar.

Mereka berdua mulai menyiapkan buku-buku yang dibutuhkan untuk belajar di atas meja yang tingginya 50cm. Hening. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet kini terlihat agak murung walaupun sudah berusaha disembunyikannya.

**Hinata's POV**  
Ada apa Naruto? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat murung setelah menemui ibumu tadi. Walaupun kau menyebalkan tapi kalau kau murung begini aku jadi seperti sendirian.

Akupun turun dari kursi roda untuk duduk di lantai. Suasana begitu canggung seperti terlarut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan Naruto

"Ibuku itu sebenarnya orang yang selalu ceria," kata-kata Naruto membuatku sontak menatap matanya. Sinar di matanya redup. "Kalau saja mereka tidak mengganggu hidup kami,"

Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang Naruto maksud 'mereka'?

"Para tetanggaku. Mereka selalu saja mengganggu kami. Mereka menghina ibuku adalah Pelacur, istri simpanan dan mereka melarang anak-anaknya untuk bermain dengan anak haram sepertiku hanya karena aku tidak mempunyai ayah," aku menatapnya serius tapi Naruto malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal kami tidak pernah usil pada mereka. Tapi hanya kali ini yang menurutku sangat keterlaluan, entah apa yang mereka katakan pada ibuku sampai membuat Kaa-chanku menangis," sepertinya dia dendam sekali kali ini. Bahkan kulihat dia mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Aku agak sedih melihatnya. Walaupun aku membencinya tapi kali ini aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya "Naruto-kun..." ups, apa yang kulakukan? tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dan ternyata dia malah tersenyum memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Tapi tenang saja, paling ibuku juga akan kembali ceria sebentar lagi,"

Huh, dasar Naruto. Ternyata cobaan hidupnya lebih berat dariku tapi di masih bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan aku, yang hidup berkecukupan dan terpandang menerima cobaan begini saja aku sudah mengeluh. Sampai-sampai aku memutuskan untuk membenci lelaki, padahalkan hanya Sasuke yang menghinaku tapi Naruto, dia tidak membenci para tetangganya walaupun dia selalu dihina. Aku kagum padamu Naruto-kun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai belajarnya!" lalu kami memulai kegiatan belajar kami.

Kami melupakan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi dan mulai membalikkan suasana menjadi normal kembali dengan kebodohan yang membuatku emosi. Memang sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh mau diselokahkan di sekolah luar biasa pun tetap saja tidak akan menjadi pintar.

Ketika aku sedang menjelaskan dengan mata yang menatap buku untuk memperhatikan angka-angka yang akan ku jelaskan, aku merasa kalau Naruto itu tidak memperhatikanku. Pasti dia sedang asyik sendiri dengan imajinasi gilanya. Aku yang masih menunduk menatap buku mencoba untuk menarik nafas, kali ini akan kuhajar dia.

"NARU-" ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, aku kaget bukan main wajahku memanas. Dia tidak sedang bermain dengan imajinasinya tapi... "Jangan menatapku sseperti itu, dasar mesum" ucapku cepat dan langsung menundukkan kepalaku lagi karena aku merasa tatapan Naruto berbeda kali ini.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena s-seolah-olah tatapan i-itu m-mengatakan kalau k-kau me-menyukaiku" astaga apa yang ku katakan barusan? Tidak mungkin Naruto menyukaiku karena aku ini hanya gadis cacat. Eh? Apasih? Kenapa pikiranku ngaco begini? Kenapa seolah-olah aku ini mengharapkan dirinya? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya karena pintu hatiku sudah kututup entah untuk siapapun itu.

"Aku memang menyukaimu" deg, mataku membulat sempurna dan wajahku entah sudah seberapa merahnya setelah mendengar satu kalimat yang penuh makna.

Aku semakin tidak berani menatap matanya aku masih tetap dalam posisiku semula, menunduk. "T-tapi aku tidak pantas k-kau sukai karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis lumpuh," sepertinya mulutku tidak bisa ku kendalikan lagi, karena semuanya terucap begitu saja tanpa mengikuti intruksi dari otakku.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat wajahku yang sudah menciptakan semburat warna merah. "Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun, dan bagaimanapun rupamu. Yang harus kau tahu adalah, aku mencintaimu apa adanya," pernyataan Naruto sangat menyentuh hatiku sampai-sampai aku mengeluarkan air mata yang bertahan di bola mata amethystku, mungkin kalau aku berkedip saja, pasti akan tumpah ke pipiku.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N :** apa kabar minna-san? Aduh jadi malu nih nyapa kalian. Habisnya Miyan gak bisa nepatin janji Miyan sendiri yang kalau dapet review 15 bakal update 3 hari setelahnya. Eh sekarang malah udah seminggu lebih baru update ya mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang Miyan udah sibuk kerja jadi nulis fanfic jga kalau lagi Insomnia dwnk itu jga karena review minna yang bejubleg jadi gak tenang kalau gak buru" update. Oke sekarang kita bahas FFnya. bagaimana? Kayaknya kali ini bakal susah dapetin feelnya deh, dan mungkin di chapter entah kapan bakal diceritain masa lalu keluarga Uzumaki dan bakal ada satu chara lgi yg bkal gangguin hubungannya NaruHina. Yah itupun kalau idenya gak berubah. Dan ini yg terakhir yah you-know-what lah klo Miyan bakal minta apa sama reader dan senpai(itu jga kalo ada) sebagai penyemangat Miyan. Yah coba aja minna pikir dpet review bnyak aja Miyan updatenya lama apalagi dikit ya makin lama lgi. Jadi mohon di review ya?

**Say Thanks To : ****yogibluside, Mira Misawaki, Black Geraldine, goGatsu no Kaze, Daehyuk Shin, JumawanBluez, abiputraramadhan, tikathequin, hanazoronin444, dewasetia, Guest  
**

**Ayzhar:** masa sih? hahha. tuhkan pasti pada ngira cewek emang sebegitu lebaynya yah Miyan :(

**Orang Lewat:** Insyaallah deh tapi nanti bakal ada chara tambahan tapi bukan mereka berdua

**Algojo:** awas ntar ada orang liat dikira gila lho :D

**Tuama:** gimana? udah tahu jawabannya

**yang login silahkan diperiksa di PM masing" dan Guest, Miyan tidak balas karena pusing kalo gak ada namanya. jadi lain kali pake nama yah walaupun gak login juga :D**

Akhir kata dari Miyan salam SCTV #lho? Mksudnya review lagi yah

**Pay... Pay...**


	6. Naruko Uzumaki

**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya**

**Chapter 5  
**

**UNTUK KALI INI KAYAKNYA GAK ADA YANG NGIRA KALO MIYAN CEWEK, TAPI AWAS AJA KALO ADA YANG BILANG MIYAN INI CEWEK MIYAN BAKAL MOGOK NULIS**

**Disclaimer :** Abangku Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, TYPO berserakan, GAJE, Alur ngebut(masih), Pendeskripsian gak jelas, Feelnya gak dapet, Sinetron(banget) dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Summary :** Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun rupamu tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

Fanfic ini hanya fiktif belaka bila ada kesamaan karakter, Tempat, Alur, Typo semua itu diluar sepengetahuan penulis, dan murni sebagai wacana dalam pelajaran proses kehidupan.

* * *

**Disarankan Kalau ingin membaca Fanfiction harus dalam keadaan mood yang baik, kalau bisa tidak sambil melakukan aktivitas lain dipastikan fokus pada story dan dipastikan juga anda bisa membaca:P ini cuma saran Terima Kasih :D  
**

**Happy Reading**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak mau membalas perasaannya tapi kenapa mulutku terasa terkunci? sulit untuk mengatakan kata 'tidak' padanya. Air mataku sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menetes, lebih baik aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Sebelum menundukkan kepala, kulihat wajah Naruto yang tadinya penuh harap sekarang berubah murung. Akhirnya akupun menundukkan kepalaku, dan benar saja air mataku terjatuh.

Air mata apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Untuk apa aku menangis? Apa karena perkataan Naruto yang membuatku menangis? Tidak mungkin, itu hanya bualan rendahan dari bocah bodoh sepertinya. Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh laki-laki lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama? Aku ingin menolak perasaannya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tidak mau, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki lagi, apalagi sampai pacaran.

**Bruak**

Seekor rubah melompat ke atas meja dan langsung menubruk Naruto. Astaga! Ekornya ada sembilan? Hewan apa itu?  
**End Hinata's POV **

Naruto tampak asyik bercanda dengan hewan peliharaannya, yaitu seekor rubah berbulu orange dengan ekor yang berjumlah sembilan. Hewan itu terus saja menjilati leher Naruto yang telah ditubruknya hingga jatuh terlentang "Hahaha cukup Kurama,"

"Aku ingin pulang, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata yang sedang merapihkan bukunya.

Naruto menyingkirkan Kurama yang menindihnya dan kembali duduk, "Baiklah," Naruto tersenyum. Sebenarnya suasana saat itu begitu canggung dikarenakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perasaan mereka tapi Naruto berusaha menetralisir kecanggungan itu.

Keduanya segera bangkit setelah selesai membereskan bukunya begitu juga Hinata yang naik ke kursi rodanya. Ketika Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendekati shoji terdengar suara orang berjalan mendekat pada kamarnya.

**BRAK!**

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya menggeser shoji dengan cukup keras "Ohay-" seketika wajah Kushina yang ceria berubah menjadi bingung "Lho? Kalian sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanya Kushina yang menatap bingung pada Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

Hinata menatap Kushina lama 'Benar kata Naruto. Dia kembali ceria. Aku kagum pada keluarga ini yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya' batin Hinata setelah melihat Kushina yang tersenyum manis, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun tadi.

"Iya Kaa-chan, katanya, Hinata takut dicari oleh Tou-sannya," Naruto menjawabnya dengan expresi sedikit murung.

"Padahal Kaa-chan sudah mempersiapkan makan siang untuk kalian berdua," ujar Kushina juga ikut murung membuat Hinata tidak enak hati.

"Ng... A-Ano.. Gomen ne, karna tidak bisa makan siang dengan kalian berdua, mungkin lain kali," ujar Hinata untuk mencegah kemurungan yang berkepanjangan pada mereka berdua.

"Janji, ya?" Kushina kembali ceria dalam seketika dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Hinata sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Kushina yang terbilang sangat jarang untuk kalangan ibu-ibu(?) "Ya, aku janji,"

Kemudian Hinata berpamitan pada Kushina dan diantar pulang oleh Naruto sampai rumah Hinata. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua tidak ada yang mulai membuka percakapan sedikitpun. Sekalipun Naruto membuka percakapan tapi di tanggap dingin oleh Hinata. Itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berpisah di depan pintu gerbang rumah Hinata.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Pelajaran Matematika Anko-sensei baru saja selesai dan berganti dengan pelajaran Sosial yang diajar oleh Ibiki-sensei tapi ketegangan Naruto baru saja akan dimulai, karena dia harus mengikuti tes langsung dari Anko-sensei di kantornya.

Dengan membaca segala macam do'a sampai-sampai do'a makanpun di bacanya, dan juga tidak lupa dia meminta dukungan dari teman-temannya kepercayaan dirinya sedikit naik walaupun mimik wajah pucatnya jelas menyatakan bahwa dia ketakutan.

Tes pun berlangsung dengan diberikannya Naruto lima buah soal yang standar mungkin karena Anko telah meremehkannya. Ternyata itu kesalahan besar, karena Naruto dapat menyelesaikannya walaupun dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi Anko langsung memberikannya lima bekas soal lagi. Dengan segera Naruto mengerjakan soalnya sampai bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Setelah mendapatkan nilai dari Anko, Naruto langsung ke perpustakaan mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya sangat senang saat ini.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan, mencari seorang gadis berambut indigo menawan. Akhirnya yang dicari pun ditemukan dan Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Hinata!" Naruto yang sangat senang langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

Hinata hanya tercengang dan wajahnya bersemu merah mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Naruto terus saja memeluk Hinata dan berkali-kali mengucapkan "Terima kasih, Hinata"

Setelah memeluk Hinata, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan kertas menunjuk angka yang terbentuk oleh tinta merah didalamnya. "Hinata, lihat. Aku mendapatkan nilai enam dari Anko-sensei" ujar Naruto bangga di hadapan Hinata. Nilai yang standar memang, tapi menurut Naruto itu adalah sebuah rekor mengingat kalau sebelum-sebelumnya Naruto hanya mendapatkan nilai satu atau tiga bahkan pernah dia tidak mendapatkan nilai, yaitu nol.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Masih dengan posisi kaget dan blushingnya tadi.

"Hei Hinata, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang bersemu.

"Eh? Tidak," Hinata berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya menjadi dingin "Baguslah, kalau begitu tepati janjimu,"

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya sangat bahagia berubah menjadi murung karena kata janji dari Hinata. Dia ingat, janji apa yang ia katakan pada kesepakatan belajar kemarin. Ia janji kalau Naruto berhasil lulus tes dari Anko-sensei, dia akan menjauhi Hinata dan hanya boleh mendekat bila diperlukan saja. "Baiklah," ujar Naruto murung lalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah lesu.

Terlintas mimik sedih dari wajah Hinata saat melihat Naruto pergi tapi semua itu ditepiskan oleh Hinata dan menganggapnya hanya terbawa suasana tanpa menyadari kalau dia itu kini kehilangan Naruto, orang yang selalu ada untuknya.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dengan tertunduk lesu. Dia sungguh kehilangan segalanya, andai dia tidak terdesak mungkin dia tidak akan berjanji seperti itu pada Hinata. Naruto sangat menyesali kecerobohannya. Janji ya tetaplah janji, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya.

"Tadaima," salam Naruto yang sangat tak bersemangat. Untuk Beberapa hari ini Naruto terlihat tak bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya karena cinta dia bisa seperti ini bisa membuatnya kehilangan senyum semangatnya.

Naruto merasakan kalau perutnya lapar. Galau sih galau tapi kalau selagi lapar bagaimana bisa galau? Lebih baik makan dulu, baru teruskan lagi galaunya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto terus saja melangkah menuju dapur 'Kaa-chan, kemana ya? Sepi sekali,' batin Naruto. Ketika baru saja memasuki dapur "Huwaa!" bukan main kagetnya Naruto melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang gaya twin tail, ketika menyadari ada Naruto di pintu dia nyengir kearah Naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen menjulang ke mangkuknya.

"S-siapa kau?" Naruto menatapnya agak sedikit takut, karena yang dihadapannya ini sangat mirip dengannya mulai dari mata, hidung, goresan di pipi, dan bahkan cengirannya benar-benar mirip, seakan-akan bercermin hanya saja dia itu wanita.

Naruto mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan perlahan. Yang diperhatikan malah meneruskan acara makan ramennya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto melangkah mendekati orang asing yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"HUWAA! I-itu r-ramen spesial milikku," Naruto tercengang setelah melihat tutup plastik cup ramen yang sedang di makannya. Naruto terlihat geram melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tak perduli lagi makhluk apa dia yang jelas Naruto sangat marah padanya. Dia membalas tatapan geram Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Beraninya kau memakan ramen berharga satu-satunya milikku," ucap Naruto geram dan dia melangkah mendekati orang itu seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Waah, ternyata kau sudah pulang, Naruto. Gomen, Kaa-chan sedang menjemur pakaian di atap," ucap Kushina yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kaa-chan! Siapa dia? Kenapa Kaa-chan membiarkan dia memakan ramenku?" ucap Naruto yang agak kesal juga terhadap Kaa-channya yang membiarkan orang lain memakan ramennya.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang sudah sangat geram melihat ramennya di makan orang lain. "Dia itu Naruko," Kushina memperkenalkan gadis cantik yang mirip Naruto ini. Ketika Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Kushina sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Jangan tanya apa-apa dulu Nanti akan Kaa-chan jelaskan. Sekarang sebaiknya ganti baju sekolahmu dan segera makan siang nanti Kaa-chan jelaskan semuanya setelah kau makan siang," perintah Kushina seraya mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut sedangkan Naruko menahan tawanya melihat expresi manja Naruto pada Kushina.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" bentak Naruto pada Naruko.

"Tidak ada," Naruko memberikan cengiran lima jarinya.

Dengan sedikit gentakkan kesal pada Naruko, Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya untuk mengikuti perintah Kaa-channya.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

"APA?! J-jadi dia..." kekagetan Naruto sukses membuat Kushina menutup telinganya dan meniupnya dengan kepalan tangan beberapa kali tapi orang disebelah Naruto yang kini duduk lesehan(?) dan berwajah mirip dengannya tidak terkaget, justru dia malah menunjukkan expresi wajah berbinar-binar pada Naruto.

"Ya. Dia itu adik kembarmu, Naruko Uzumaki," ucapan Kushina sukses membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah dikirim kesini?" Naruto menatap adik kembarnya seolah-olah melihat beban yang tak akan sanggup dia pikul.

"Tou-chanmu sangat merahasiakan hubungan kami dari publik bahkan juga dari Jii-san dan Obaa-san kalian. Jadi setiap hari Naruko tidak boleh keluar rumah sembarangan. Karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan ribuan pertanyaan besar bila ada anak perempuan di rumah seorang wali kota seperti Tou-san kalian. Maka dari itu Minato mengirimkannya kesini agar Naruko bisa bergaul seperti kau, Naruto," Kushina menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan Naruko untuk pindah di rumahnya.

"Huh, mendokusai," desah Naruto.

"Gomen, ne. Andai saja Kaa-chan mempunyai sikap yang dimiliki wanita lainnya, mungkin hubungan kami akan direstui oleh kedua orang tua Minato," Kushina merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan mereka berdua dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sontak Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Kushina yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Akhirnya Naruto meminta maaf pada Kushina, karena dia tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai ibu seperti Kushina. Dan akan menerima semua apa adanya sekaligus orang yang ada disampingnya masih menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Naruko tetap saja tidak bergeming. Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Naruko langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. "Ow Nii-san..."

Naruto merasa risih dengan pelukan Naruko, dia meminta untuk Naruko melepaskannya dengan cara baik-baik karena takut menyinggung Kaa-channya lagi. Tapi permintaan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruko.

Berkali-kali Naruto meminta tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruko hingga akhirnya Naruto memintanya dengan paksa.

"Aku kan sudah 15 tahun terpisah dengan Nii-san, jadi aku rindu sekali pada Nii-san,"

Naruto sangat tidak tahan terhadap kelakuan lebay Naruko. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah keluar rumah jadi pergaulannya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Untuk sementara kamar tamu belum dibereskan, Naruko tidur di kamar Naruto saja, ya," ujar Kushina pada Naruko.

"Hah? Lalu, aku?"

"Ya, tidur di kamarmu juga," ucap Kushina santai.

"JADI, KAMI TIDUR SEKAMAR BERDUA?" sontak mereka berdua kaget secara bersamaan. Hanya saja perasaan kaget mereka berdua berbeda.

Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan mereka

"T-tapi aku kan lelaki... Ng... Dia... Masa?" protes Naruto.

"Kaa-chan percaya, kau tidak akan melakukan itu pada adikmu sendiri kan?"

"Ng..." Naruto lalu tertunduk lesu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa melawan paksaan Kaa-channya. Sedangkan Naruko dia malah teriak kegirangan.

Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam ketika hendak tidur. Naruko pasti akan menatapnya berbinar-binar ala spongebob dan itu akan sangat mengganggu ritual tidur nyenyaknya.

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Kini sinar sang surya sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tapi sebelum sinar itu bisa masuk pria itu sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda kalau dia hendak bangun.

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di wajahnya dan itu lumayan bau. Sudah beberapa kali benda itu disingkirkan oleh Naruto tapi percuma saja sesuatu itu terus saja kembali lagi ke wajahnya. Naruto berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang hinggap di wajahnya.

Setelah matanya terbuka dan melihat apa yang menimpa wajahnya, dia langsung melemparkannya, "Cuih, kuso!" Naruto kemudian duduk dipinggir kasur, meludah dan berusaha membersihkan mulutnya sebisanya.

Pintu shoji kamar Naruto terbuka dan nampaklah wanita cantik bersurai merah yang berekspresi kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"K-kau sudah bangun Naruto? Atau Kaa-chan hanya salah lihat?" Kushina mengusap-usap matanya dan memperjelas pandangannya pada Naruto. Itu dilakukannya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja yang dilihat dihadapannya adalah anaknya, Naruto yang saat ini tengah bangun pagi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan bangun pagi kalau saja orang ini tidak menyuguhkan kakinya ke mulutku" Naruto terlihat kesal pada Naruko yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi tidur yang tidak bisa dibilang anggun untuk seorang wanita.

Dengan kesal Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

Setelah sampai di sekolah Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya dia sampai di sekolah lebih pagi, bahkan belum ada siapapun disana yang ada hanya gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berjalan menggunakan alat bantu berjalan tidak jauh di depannya. Tunggu dulu, rambut indigo? Berarti dia adalah gadis yang selalu mengusik pikiran Naruto dan sekarang dia sudah tidak menggunakan kursi rodanya.

Tetapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto kalau itu Hinata. Toh, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini, yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menunggu keajaiban dari Kami-sama untuk membuatnya bisa dekat kembali dengan Hinata apalagi dengar-dengar kalau kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji Hyuuga akan pindah ke sekolah ini untuk mengawasi siapa yang berani mengganggu Hinata semakin jauh saja kesempatan Naruto untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Naruto berjalan sambil menunduk menyesali semua yang terjadi, tanpa dia sadari langkahnya hampir menyusul Hinata yang berjalan sedikit lambat karena menggunakan Kruk dikedua lengannya. Naruto terus saja merenungi nasibnya tanpa memperhatikan jalannya yang tanpa sadar dia semakin dekat dengan orang yang ada di depannya.

Hinata berjalan semakin pelan, dia seperti melupakan sesuatu dan berusaha mengingatnya. Ara, akhirnya dia ingat ternyata dia memang melupakan sesuatu, yaitu mengambil buku absen untuk merekapnya. Tapi ketika dia berbalik alangkah terkejutnya dia ada sesuatu yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya menubruk tubuhnya dan membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan karena Kruknya yang terhempas kebelakang.

Naruto yang refleks langsung memegang Kruk yang terlepas dari Hinata. Dan Hinata yang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri langsung memegang leher Naruto membuat mereka seperti berpelukan. Dua hati yang saling bergejolak melampiaskan rasa rindunya sang pemilik kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi Hinata terlalu munafik untuk mengakui itu semua. Dia merampas Kruk yang ada di tangan Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengusap bajunya, bermaksud untuk membersihkannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Naruto pun tak mampu berkata-kata dihadapan Hinata yang bisa dia lakukan kali ini hanyalah melihat Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setelah berbelok di tikungan koridor Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. "Huh, hampir saja."

**.**  
**.**  
**Ku Terima Kau Apa Adanya~Miyan**  
**.**  
**.**

Sepanjang pelajaran Naruto hanya membuat Hinata blushing dengan melamun sambil memandangi Hinata. Siapa yang tidak akan blushing bila dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto, pandangan orang yang sudah tergila-gila akan seseorang itu.

Saking serunya melamun sampai-sampai Naruto tidak tahu kalau seseorang di samping Iruka-sensei sedang memperkenalkan dirinya karena dia anak baru.

Kalau saja Hinata masih duduk sendirian dia ingin siswi baru itu duduk dengannya tapi sayangnya beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura ingin duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata pun sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura, Ino, dan lainnya ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi mereka hanya bilang kalau mereka sudah tahu semuanya. Ya, apapun itu Hinata sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang bisa membuat teman-teman disekitarnya tidak membencinya lagi.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, gadis itu berjalan untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong. Sekilas Hinata teringat sosok seseorang dibalik wajah siswi baru itu tapi Hinata tidak ingat. Ketika gadis itu memilih duduk dengan Naruto terjawab sudah pertanyaan Hinata tentang gadis itu. Ya, kenapa Hinata bisa lupa dengan sosok itu dia mirip Naruto.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai oleh Iruka-sensei tapi siswi baru itu justru malah memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Ne, Nii-chan, ini pelajaran apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Tapi sepertinya senyum manis siswi baru berambut pirang itu terbuang sia-sia. Karena Naruto tidak mendengarkannya, karena sedang asyik memandangi Hinata.

Siswi baru itu mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Setelah mengetahui apa yang dilihat Naruto, dengan sedikit kesal siswi itu melanjutkan kata-katanya " ini yang membuat Nii-chan murung beberapa hari ini? Benar juga kata Kaa-chan,"

Spontan Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara setelah mendengar kata-kata barusan. "Naruko!?"

"Ya, ini aku, kenapa? Kaget? Mungkin Nii-chan akan kaget sejak tadi kalau saja Nii-chan tidak melamunkan wanita itu terus," ujar siswi baru itu, Naruko. Dengan sedikit nada kecewa di setiap kata-katanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi kalau sudah mengingatkan tentangnya dan Hinata. Itu semua menghancurkan semangatnya sehancur-hancurnya(Arya Wiguna mode on)

"Apa karena Nii-chan ditolak olehnya?" Naruto langsung menoleh, tapi Naruto tidak menjawab Naruko 'Aku punya ide . Aku harus turun tangan kalau begini. Aku tidak mau Nii-chanku yang kece ini galau terus,' Naruko terus saja memikirkan rencana untuk mengatasi hubungan NaruHina tapi apakah rencananya ini akan baik atau tidak? Atau malah akan konyol seperti orang yang mempunyai ide itu.

**To Be Continued  
**  
**A/N:** Hosh hosh apa ini sudah panjang Minna-san? Gomen kalau Miyan bru update kmren" Miyan buntu ide jadi mungkin chapter ini tambah ancur. kira" udah berapa lama ya Miyan gak update? #liat kalender. OK terima kasih buat yang udah do'ain Miyan supaya Insomnia jdinya miyan Insomnia trus deh tuh mungkin kalau gx ada dukungan dari Minna buntu ide Miyan gx bakal berujung terima kasih ya. sebenernya Miyan agak kecewa juga sma tmen FFn yg untuk kali ini gak review FF Miyan tega bgt ya mereka :( Oia Miyan minta mav karena gx pernah ngabulin saran Minna tpi malah sebaliknya, justru itu terkadang saran Minna memancing ide lain di otak kusut Miyan jdi Review trus ya

**Thanks For: Mak**,** dan**,** Gaje00**,** Bagus**,** tika thequin**,** goGatsu no Kaze**,** LavenderSun**,** namikaze abe-san**,** Daehyuk Shin**,** abiputraramadhan**,** xxx**,** dikdik717  
**

**Ayzhar : **tuhkan pasti pada ngira Miyan itu cewek :( hahaha masa sih? hmm kasih tau gak ya :D kalo bocoran gak bakal Miyan publikasikan tpi secara rahasia :D

**Orang lewat : **disini udah tau kan kalo yg gangguin hubungan NaruHina siapa. kita lihat saja apa aksi Naruko untuk mengganggu hubungan NaruHina hihihi makasih yah do'anya lain kali do'ain lgi yah :P

**noah: **jreng jreng! sekarang udah tw kan kalo Minato itu masih hidup, tapi terpisah karena hubungan MinaKushi yg gg direstuin mungkin nanti juga bakal Miyan masukin scene MinaKushi :D

**Kamikaze: **gomen ya, mungkin kali ini juga harus baca chapter sebelumnya lagi buat ingetin alur :D

**Soputan: **hehehehe udah tw sekarang? kenapa keluarga Naruto berantakan? mungkin orang ketiga yang kmu pikirkan bukan seperti orang ketiga disini :D

**Algojo: **wah wah kasian tapi kayaknya untuk chapter ini gak bakal ketawa" sendiri lagi Gomen ne, :) tapi bagus donk bakal jadi orang waras kali ini :D

Akhir Kata Dari Miyan Review Ya.

**Pay... Pay...  
**  
Oia kejahatan terjadi bukan karena kesengajaan tetapi karena adanya kesempatan  
jadi...  
**REVIEW lah...  
REVIEW lah... (lah? Lupakan)**


End file.
